What Do We Have Here?
by Damon4eva
Summary: Damon still longs for Katherine, but will he finally open his eyes and see that all he ever wanted was right there in front of him? Also, what will a surprise vist from and old 'friend' hold for the Salvatore brothers? Rating may change :D R&R D/E? S/E?


**Hey :D**

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries fanfic so I hope I can do this AMAZING show/book justice :D**

**I may include parts of Stefan and Damon's powers that haven't been mentioned in the series yet so I'm sorry if some parts you go "What?!"**

**But that should encourage you to read the books as well!!!! :D**

**And for all you people who have read the books good for you :D**

**Also, this first chapter doesn't include much romance in it (which is very odd for my stories) so I ask you to bear with me, because it will get better I swear!!!! :D**

…**I really have to stop blabbering….**

**So, on with the story!!!!! :)**

*********

Stefan sighed as he walked silently through the night. He had just been to see Elena and his head was still full of her intoxicating sent…lavenders…roses…jasmines…life… He involuntarily smiled at the thought of her lips against his…the way their saliva mingled and the feeling of her blood just millimetres away.

He felt his canine teeth start to extend at the thought. He stopped for a moment while he gained his control again.

But as he stood there…he felt something was off… he just couldn't quite put his finger on it…

He glanced around him, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged to himself, I'm just being paranoid, he thought.

He began walking but he still felt that something wasn't quite right.

Finally he figured out what it felt like, it was like eyes burning holes in his back… someone or something was watching him.

Stefan spun around and called out into the darkness "Who's there?"

There was no response.

"I know you're there! Damon?" he called again.

He heard a slight shuffle off leaves about 40 metres to his east but apart from that, the forest was silent.

Stefan's face was set in a frown as he started off again towards the Boarding house.

Before he got inside he took one last glance in the direction he had just come. He narrowed his eyes at the forest and its secrets that it held.

"Damon?" he called out as he closed the front door.

"Yeeeeeess" called a smooth voice from the second story.

Stefan rolled his eyes and ran up to the lounge upstairs to find Damon lounging in one of the arm chairs, reading through one of Stefan's diaries.

"And how may I be of service tonight, brother?" he said casually, still flipping through the pages of this most private thoughts.

Anger flared through Stefan as he snatched his diary from his brother's hands.

"You may be of service to me by staying out of my stuff!" he said angrily, as he wound the thin leather cord around his journal and placed it back on his shelf.

"You know there is only a very small chance that that will ever happen, you do know that?" Damon chuckled as he propped up his head with his hand.

Stefan sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, "How long have you been here?"

A puzzled look flashed across Damon's handsome features, "I'm not following…"

"Where else have you been tonight? How long were you in this house?"

"Ahh, no where? I've been here reading your 'Diaries'-"he used his fingers to put quotation marks in the air "- for most of the night. I got up to the part where you explain just how amazing it feels to be able to open up to someone so fully and for them to trust you" he sighed "'It was just music to my ears to hear her laboured breath and heat beat as we _made-love_' what are you, a woman?"

Stefan glared at his brother as he mocked his love for Elena, "You're just bitter that you don't have someone to love…by the way, how does it feel to know that your only reason for living for 145 years doesn't care about you?"

Damon's anger peaked and he flashed to Stefan's side in less than a second, and lifting him up by the neck in the same amount of time.

"Don't _ever_ mock me again, understood?" he snared as he tightened his grip on Stefan's neck.

"yes-" was all Stefan was able to choke out before Damon released him, sending his sprawling on the floor.

Damon stepped over his coughing brother and poured himself a bourbon.

"Anyway, back on topic. Why do you care about where I was tonight?" Damon asked suspiciously as him brother heaved himself off the floor.

"Because- when I was walking home from Elena's- someone was watching me-"Stefan choked and he used the bed to help himself up.

"Someone watching you? Why would anyone waste their time watching _you_?"

"I don't know, Damon, that's why I'm asking you!"

"Well, if you thought it might be me, you thought wrong. It was probably one of the 25 other vampires walking around this town at the moment"

"No…this felt…different…"

Damon raised his eye brow, "Different? As in you thought Bigfoot was watching you?"

"Of course not, but it was just…weird…"

Damon sighed "Well, you're boring me now so I'm going to go grab a bite it eat" he said, grinning widely as he waltzed out the front door and into the forest.

Stefan shook his head. Can't he take anything seriously, he thought to himself.

Damon whistled as he walked slowly through the forest after he had just snacked on one of the drunk, desperate women in Mystic Falls. The forest was silent and his whistling echoed though the tall trees.

Suddenly, he heard a snapping of a twig, not 20 metres from where he stood. He stopped whistling and spun to face in the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?" he called.

When there was no response, he flashed to the place where he had heard the noise. He glanced around him, only to see darkness. Someone was there…Stefan wasn't just imagining it…

"Whoever you are, stay away from me! I don't want any trouble!" he yelled into the darkness, hearing his voice booming through the dense forest.

And with that, Damon turned on his heel and ran the rest of the way to the boarding house.

A high pitched giggle sounded through the darkness of the forest as there was a flash of white material and then nothing but darkness.

*********

**Sounds good so far?????**

**Also I'm really sorry if I don't update for awhile, cause school is starting back in 2 days and I kinda won't have a lot of time for writing between school and music and ballet and sports and maths and…you get the picture :P**

**But thanks again for reading the first instalment and I hope you are intrigued to read more!!!! :D**

**Reviews are also MUCHLY appreciated and I try to reply to every one :D**

**Thanks!!!!!!! :D :D :D**


End file.
